The Michael addition product of 4-benzyloxy-1-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine with acrylamide is reported by T. Miyazawa et al, Synthesis, 1984, 1034. No utility is given for the product obtained.
4-Benzoyloxy-1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine has been used to trap radicals generated from the decomposition of di-tert-butyl peroxalate and dibenzoyl peroxide in the presence of methyl crotonate, methyl methacrylate and methyl acrylate as reported by G. Moad et al, Aust. J. Chem. 36, 1573 (1983). The use of the products prepared as polymer light stabilizers is not disclosed or suggested.
The Michael addition products of N,N-dialkylhydroxylamines with vinylphosphonate esters are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,972. These amino-oxyethylphosphonates are color improvers and process stabilizers for polyolefins.
4-Hydroxy-1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and 1-oxyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one have also been used to trap radicals formed from the addition of hydroxy radicals to the double bond in thymine and thymidine as reported by J. Cadet et al, Tetrahedron, 35, 2743 (1979); Inst. J. Radiat. Biol Rel Stud Phys., Chem. Med, 30, 1 (1976); by F. Hruska et al, Can J. Chem, 63, 15 (1985). The use of these products as polymer light stabilizers is not disclosed or suggested.
Some N-hydroxy hindered amines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,231; 4,649,221; 4,691,015; 4,668,721; and 4,703,073.